Worlds
Worlds are the places where people can build what they want to build. There are various restrictions on worlds, such as what rank can access it, or what rank can build in it. Along with the public worlds, which are listed below, users may apply on the forum for their own project world, where they may build individually, or as part of a team. Note that, because of the ever-changing nature of worlds (that is, they can be created and deleted), this information may not always be up-to-date. Ranked Worlds Guest The Guest world is accessible by all players, and is where you will have to build if you want to rank up to Member, since it is the only world in which Guests can build. Unfortunately, the ability for anybody to build also means that the Guest world is easily griefed and can become full rapidly. Consequently, the Guest world must be wiped clean every few days. For this reason, it is recommended that you do not pour many hours of work into your first build, in case the world is wiped, and you do not receive a rank for your build. Member Players ranked Member and above may build in the Member world. The absence of Guest players from this world makes it considerably safer to build here, and it is highly recommended that upon ranking up to Member, you build in the Member world. Similar to the Guest world, the Member world tends to become full rather quickly, though not as quickly, and is also reset every so often. Builder By the time you build in the Builder world, you can expect your build to be safe from griefers, since only those who are Builder or higher can build here. Therefore you should start putting more effort into your builds, since it gets progressively harder to rank up each time. Medium-sized pixel art is often found in Builder, along with hotels and larger, more detailed houses. In spite of the world requiring two rank-ups, the builds are not deemed to be worth saving, so when the world gets filled, it will be wiped, but this tends not to happen so often. Crafter Following the pattern, the Crafter world may only be used by players who are at least of the Crafter rank, so again building in this world will be safer than building in any of the preceding worlds. At this stage, players are expected to start taking the initiative and building interesting things, but some good ideas might include castles, (air)ships or maybe mazes. Engineer The Engineer world is where we expect to start seeing some really interesting, good quality builds. They do not by definition need to be huge, but generally larger builds allow more detail, and are therefore encouraged. At this stage, you are expected to come up with your own ideas, and should not believe that you are guaranteed the next rank just because you have completed a build. Architect <> Trusted <> Themed Worlds Island The Island world may be edited by Builders and above. The Island itself on this world is a bit small, but it also opens up a huge variety of water construction. There is still a good amount of room on the mainland for building any and all of the resort sites that you may want. Mountains Mountains is the official environmental world for Crafters. Please keep the world themed the way that it already is, such as building bridges between the mountains, airships, or even secret tunnels containing your house or campsite. <> Desert Engineers have access to a Desert world that is a large hilly expanse made of nothing but sand and a bit of gravel. Please keep builds themed in a desert way, such as building cacti, a temple, or maybe an oasis. Forest Forest is a world which is unlocked by players when they reach the Architect rank. There are multiple trees to allow new perspectives while building along with slightly hilly terrain along with streams running around the map. This is the perfect map to build something like a log cabin, a tree house, or maybe a small boat on some of the larger areas of water. <> Badlands Trusted receives a Hell themed world, where you can build all of your demonic creatures or finally put those darker blocks to use in a fitting environment. Fault Fault is a world unlocked once a player reaches Architect. It is a world with massive cracks in the earth, which a player could make bridges to connect the separated parts of the surface, or wreckage of house's that have been devastated by an earthquake.